Two Hearts Beat as One
by Kresent
Summary: A girl loses her team and is allowed to Join team7 for a while. what will happen to her now? KakaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Two Hearts Beats as One

Made by: Me (just-me14)

Pairing: KakashiXOC (Ameru Fubiki)

Time/place: Naruto (not Shippuuden)

Ages: The same. Ameru just became 17.

Additional info: Ameru's friend died in battle and gave her his headband. She was attacked and the headband looks like an exiles'. She refuses to get another. Everyone in Konoha knows this. However, their enemies don't.

Chapter 1:

The day was dark and bleak. It was raining and the mist was thick like smoke. It was the day, four years ago, he died. I sighed as I watched the clouds. Things were not great today. My other teammate was still in the sand village making bonds and saving villagers. My old teacher went to the mist, helping them with things.

"Why'd you have to die…?" I whispered as I looked at his name. "Misuto…"

I heard voices coming, a loud one too.

"Sasuke, I'll kick your ass!"

"Try me, dumbass." I hid in the trees. The memorial stone was right near the training grounds, so that was no problem hearing them. I went a little closer so I could see them.

There was a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit, a pink-haired girl in a red dress, and another boy in a blue shirt with a duck-shaped hair. It almost made me laugh.

"Kakashi-sensei is late again!" the blonde kid shouted, jumping up and down.

"Calm down Naruto!" The pink-haired girl was yelling and hitting on the blonde kid obviously named Naruto. Duck-butt just snorted and looked away. Suddenly I heard some leaves rustle behind me. I quickly turned my head to look, but no one was there. I turned my head back to the kids.

"Kakashi-sensei, you are late!" I heard the pink-haired girl and Naruto shout at the same time at a tall man with his headband over his left eye, a mask and silvery hair. He looked really old.

"Oh sorry, you see an old woman…." He was scratching the back of his head.

"You're lying!!" the old man peeked over here and I felt my heart skip a little. I was known to be the best in my class at sneaking and hiding. Maybe he was the one that made the leaves rustle before? He pointed at me.

"You can come down now." I was still.

"What are you doing Kakashi-sensei?" the pink-haired girl asked. He was still pointing lazily at me. I jumped down and walked to the field where they were.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No. but I still wonder what you're doing here." The Jonin asked. I looked down.

"I was 'visiting' someone and then I heard your students come." I pointed towards the KIA stone. There was a minute of silence before the blond kid, Naruto, broke it.

"Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't we been starting our training?"

"Yes, Naruto." I turned towards the gates.

"Good-day." I said as I started walking.

"Wait a minute, which's your sensei?" the Jonin asked. He was obviously filled with questions.

"Makiko Amane… if you wonder where she is…"

"I know where she is." He cut me off. "How about your teammates?"

"One is dead and one is working in the Sand." Yet again I found myself staring at my feet.

"So you're alone?"

"Yeah, pretty much." to be honest, it was boring.

There was not allowed to be alone on missions either.

Naruto went over at the Jonin and whispered something in his ear. The Jonin nodded, Naruto grinned. The Jonin stepped forward towards me.

"If you want a team, for smaller missions, then for a short period you can join ours. That is if Tsunade will permit that suggestion."

"I know nothing about either one of you".

'Maybe except a few names that is' I thought. He pointed at the one with duck hair.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" then at the one with pink hair "Sakura Haruno…"…and the he pointed at Naruto.

"Naruto…" I say before he manages to do it.

Sasuke looked bothered that I knew Naruto's name.

"I heard you guys shouting at him…" I tried to explain while pointing at him.

"And I am Kakashi Hatake. Together, we are squad 7."

"Aren't you a little too old to have a squad?" I asked wide-eyed as I pointed lazily at him.

I could see his eye twitch. His students were looking at him wide-eyed too, except Sasuke.

"I'm not old. I'm 26."

"Do you have ID?" he pulled out an ID card. I saw everything I needed to know before he snatched it away.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Sure Kakashi-san." I gave him a smile before I headed to the gates again.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To see the Hokage." I rushed to the Hokage's building. The door was slightly open and I peeked inside.

"Come in!" she shouted, just as angry as before.

"Who are you, and what brings you here?"

"My name is Ameru Fubiki; I work under Makiko Amane which is out of town right now.

The leader of Squad 7, Kakashi Hatake, asked me to join his team for a short period. Do I have your permission Hokage-sama?" I slightly bowed my head to show respect. After all, she was the Hokage.

"Sure. It's good for a team to switch in between."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." With that cleared up, I grinned as I walked out in the streets.

New team, new missions, this was going to be great!

The next day:

The Hokage had summoned squad seven + me. I met up with them all at the Hokage's office.

"Yo." I was startled by the familiar voice coming from right behind my back. When I turned around, I found myself so-to-speak, face to face with Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, don't scare me like that." I sighed and turned towards Tsunade again.

"You two are going on a mission together, but not the-"she said and pointed at me and Kakashi before I cut her off.

"Why?" how come they weren't allowed on the mission.

"Because we need you two, who are both adults and not small kids" she said sternly.

"For what?" I had to admit I was curious. However, curiosity killed the cat…

"You are going to act out as a couple to infiltrate a group of terrorists."

"A couple, me and him?!" I felt my eyes twitching and probably an anime vein somewhere on my forehead. He looked old enough to be my dad!

"He looks like he could be my dad." These are the few times you grin because it's just hilariously stupid. I stopped grinning and glanced over at Kakashi.

Kakashi's POV:

'_As if I'd want to be the father of a brat like her_' I thought as I noticed her glancing at me. I sent her a wink, just for fun. I felt her glaring ugly back, the glare where its right before you get one where the sun don't shine.

Tsunade started coughing. "You are to do this mission, whether you like it or not!" the young girl sighed, then crossed her arms in despair. I could get some fun with this mission... I hope I'll survive with everything in one piece and not several.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Hearts Beats as One

Made by: Me (just-me14)

Pairing: KakashiXOC (Ameru Fubiki)

Time/place: Naruto (not Shippuuden)

Ages: The same. Ameru just became 17.

Additional info: Ameru's friend died in battle and gave her his headband. She was attacked and the headband looks like an exiles'. She refuses to get another. Everyone in Konoha knows this.

Chapter 2:

Ameru's POV:

I was packing up some stuff I needed and might need during this shitty mission. Just in case, I packed my bikini with me. Maybe there was a pool nearby or something on our first stop?

I met up at the gate the next day. It was 7.30 in the morning and I still had my bed hair on.

Kakashi wasn't to be seen anywhere. Despite the fact that I always go to bed early, I decided to get a few drinks yesterday. And by 'a few' I mean I got really wasted. I sat down on my bag which only was filled with clothes and such. Kakashi was supposed to get the supplies.

After about what had seemed like two hours, though it really was just 30 minutes, I could see him in the distance. I waved at him with my fist.

"You're late, Kakashi-san!" he shrugged and started scratching on his neck.

"You see a black cat crossed my way so I-"

"Save it prick! Let's just go. Do you have everything?" I asked angrily not wanting to ever look at him again.

"Yup."

We didn't talk all the way to the small cabin near the sea. 'It is really beautiful, and I would love being here, if it wasn't that I was with that Jerk' I thought as I peeked evilly at Kakashi.

He smiled back and it nearly snapped for me. He was putting up a fire while I decided to go look for wood.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I rose up and headed for the woods.

"Wood, for the fire." He nodded and pointed at the pile of wood I hadn't notice.

I let out a small 'oh' while sitting back down and pouted. Then it was his turn to get up.

"Where are you going?"

Kakashi's POV:

She looked so puzzled.

"The food is in my backpack. I heard it tasted better when cooked than raw." I smiled, which she couldn't see. She looked away again. It made me wonder what I'd say this time. I went to my backpack which only was about a couple of feet away. I tried hard looking for food, but I seemed I forgot to pack that.

"Oops."

"What 'oops', I don't like when people say 'oops' like that."

"Seems we have to go fishing if we want food."

Ameru's POV:

'What?! Fishing, NOW?!'

"Hatake…" he looked up from his back pack. "You are the most…." I couldn't say the next words that were in my head. I just stripped off and started using my kunais and shurikens to fish. When I came up from the water, I had a couple of small fishes.

I quickly slashed a fish on a stick after taking out the intestines.

"You want one?" I asked reaching one out to him. He accepted it. Suddenly, when I turned towards him again, he was sitting right beside me. I had to admit, I was startled.

"Don't scare me like that Kakashi-san!" I yelled as I punched after his left shoulder which was the nearest one. He managed to both dodge and grab my wrist. He leaned in and was less than a feet away from my face.

"It's not nice to punch someone." Then he let go and manage to eat his fish before I could see anything.

"By the way; I didn't actually punch you, since I didn't even touch you!" I said before walking to the cabin. It was really small. Guessing by the size, it was one bedroom, a 'living-room' and a bathroom. Hopefully there were two separate beds… I walked inside and put my bag near the entrance. There wasn't much, a couch, a table and a stove and shelves. There were two doors down further down. One was bathroom, the other bedroom. I took a chance and opened one of them, the bathroom. I hurried to close it and opened the other. The bedroom was small, red paint on the walls and a large bed for two. You could insert me having an anime drop right about…

"Hmm, cozy."Here, I turned around and ran to the living room, I even accidentally pushed my shoulder so it'd hit his.. The couch would be too small for me. I'd fall out of it.

I sighed.

"Dang!" I shouted as I threw myself into the couch.

"What's wrong?" '_I'm trapped here with a pervert, and have to share a bed with him. GUESS' _

I glared. Guess I didn't have a choice. He sat down on the couch and began reading his little orange book. _'Maybe I'll have more fun if I take that… at least it'll break the ice or something'_.

"What are you reading?" I asked looking straight at his face.

"Just a novel, why?"He simply answered back. I looked at his book, then back at him. I rose up and started stretching. Then I snatched his book from him leaving him wide-eyed. I grinned as wide as I could before running outside.

I heard him running behind me, shouting something like; "Get me my book back!" I laughed all the way. To my right I spotted a waterfall, and a cave behind. I ran as fast as I could and hid inside there. There was soft grass and no insects. A real wonderland inside the cave, and no one could see anything from the outside. I hid behind the wall inside there. I kept searching for his chakra in hope not to find it. Seeing how he is a ninja, he has probably hidden it too. However, I just remembered that I hadn't hidden mine yet.

So I did just that, hoping he hadn't sensed me yet. I breathed as silent as I could, even though I was about to lose it, my breath that is.

It was too quiet around here. I opened the book on page one. I read the first pages in my head before I started hearing something… or someone. I saw the shadow, spiky hair. Shit. I am so busted if I don't hide another place.

But there is only one entrance… I jumped at the ceiling using chakra to hold on. And it really bugged me to do that AND avoid him noticing my chakra. I looked up (down) and saw Kakashi peeking inside searching for any trace of me. Shoot, there are marks after my foot-steps in the grass. SHIT! He noticed…

"Ameru-…..san?" he looked to the left.

"Where are you?" he looked to the right. It obviously must itch a lot since he's always scratching his neck. I heard him sigh, and then he poofed away. Great, now he can be anywhere. Though, I didn't see anything of him.

I jumped down, of course silent.

Kakashi's POV:

I knew she was in the cave so I just waited on the wall, right above the entrance to see if she was going to walk out or peek out first. When it'd pass a couple of minutes and no sign of her, I decided to jump in and get her.

Ameru's POV: I didn't know what to do so I sat down with his book starting to read it again. Suddenly there were two strong arms wrapped around me.

"Gotcha!"

"Kakashi-san!" he held me tight. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it, but…

"Give me my book back." he whispered into my ear. I don't know why, but I couldn't resist it. I thought I didn't like the guy. Now, I don't know. I handed him his book back, while I felt a drop of sweat running down my forehead.


End file.
